Porcelain Heart
by inuhime313
Summary: This is a FenrirOC. Summary inside. And also a slight BlaiseOC and a possible HarryOC.
1. Summary

Summary: This takes place during the Deathly Hallows so there are major spoils. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Artemis are traveling trying to find Voldemort's Horcruxs and when Harry says Voldemort's name they are taken to Malfoy Manor. And that is where the story starts. This is a Fenrir/OC. Now in this story Fenrir Greyback is seen as misunderstood. I think that he is misunderstood because he is a werewolf.

Now Artemis has black hair and skin as pale as the moon. She is taller than Hermione and is more into the casual look, jeans and a tee shirt. Artemis means the goddess of the moon.

Now with that done on with the story!!!!!!!!!


	2. Busted

I OWN NOTHING

Artemis and Harry sat listening to Potter Watch which was a radio station for the people who believed in Harry. Lee Jordan was the host of the show and he brought in people to talk and cheer Harry and his friends on. "Good right?" Ron asked happily.

"Brilliant." Harry agreed.

"It is very brave of them." Hermione said. "If they were ever caught."

"Oh chill Hermione." Artemis said standing up. "They are always on the move like us. And Lee Jordan has always been a sly little guy."

"But you guys did hear Fred right?" Harry asked. "He is still looking for the wand."

"Harry." Hermione started.

"Come on Mione, why won't you just admit that Vol." Harry said but was cut off by Ron.

"HARRY DON'T!"

"Demort wants the wand."

"Harry you idiot." Ron yelled. "The name is tabooed. They can find us now."

"I will put the protection spells." Artemis started but the sounds outside cut her off.

The tent flap opened and a voice came in. "Get your asses up." People dragged the four friends outside and pushed them to the ground. "Search the tent."

A man came into view and they recognized him easily. It was Fenrir Greyback, werewolf and Death Eater. "Well boys we have caught the golden four."

"Hey Greyback look at this." One of the Death Eaters came out with a long shiny sword. The Gryffindor Sword.

"Nice. Very nice." Fenrir said with a whistle.

"What are we going to do with them?" The Death Eater asked.

"Take them to Malfoy Manor." Fenrir said. "The Dark Lord is using it as a base."

The four friends were pulled up on their feet and they were pushed toward the east. After about a twenty minute walk until they saw the big sliver gates of Malfoy Manor. The bars of the gate twisted into a face. "What business do you have here?" the gate snapped.

"We caught him." Fenrir said. "We caught Harry Potter." And with that the gates opened and the group went rushing onto the grounds. Artemis noticed that there were pure white peacocks running around in the yard. She knew the Malfoys were rich but that was a little much. A blonde haired woman was standing on the front porch as they neared the main house.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" She snapped. Artemis would have known that woman's voice anywhere. It was Narcissa Malfoy.

"I am Fenrir Greyback." The werewolf shouted. "And we have caught Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter!" She yelled. "Come in. Come in." Narcissa ushered them into the house and into a large drawing room. "Lucius!"

A man with long white hair rose from a big chair beside the fire. "What do you want woman." He asked as if he had something better to do.

"Harry Potter has been caught." Narcissa said and her husband came running over.

"We need to be sure Narcissa." Lucius said after studying Harry. "Fetch Draco." Narcissa nodded ran from the room returning moments later with a boy their age. "Draco is this Harry Potter and his friends?" None of them had herd Lucius so joyful.

Draco walked down the line and looked at each person carefully. He stopped in front of Artemis and nodded. "Yes it is." He said and his father looked like a child on Christmas. "I would know her anywhere." The door of the room opened and a black haired woman came in.

"What is all the commotion Narcissa?" she asked.

"Bellatrix we have caught Harry Potter." Narcissa said. "Our family will be forgiven."

"Now let's not forget who actually caught them." Fenrir said.

"Of course not." Narcissa said.

Bellatrix saw the sword in Fenrir's hands and she went pale. "Where did you get that?" she asked.

"It was in their tent." Fenrir said.

"Narcissa take the boys and lock them in the cellar. I need to ask these pretty girls some questions." Bellatrix ordered.

"Now Bella this is not your house." Lucius said.

"Do it!" Bellatrix yelled. "You don't realize the deep shit we are in." Narcissa nodded and Draco took Harry and Ron out of the room. Bellatrix walked up to Artemis and pushed her to the ground. "You were in my vault weren't you?"

"No I swear." Artemis said fearfully.

"Bellatrix can I have the girl when you are done with her?" Fenrir asked.

Bellatrix nodded and turned back to Artemis. "You lie." Bellatrix pulled out her wand and threw a curse at her. "Where did you get it?"

"We found it. I am not lying." Artemis managed to say before the world went dark.

Hoped you liked it. Review please.


	3. Waking up

I OWN NOTHING

Artemis woke up in a cave. She sat up and looked around and saw a fire going and there was raw meat next to it. She felt the cool breeze hit her and she brought her arms to rub her shoulders. When she touched her bare shoulder she looked down and her clothes were gone! She looked around for them but didn't see them anywhere. "Good you are awake." A voice said and Artemis turned her head to see a very naked Fenrir Greyback coming into the cave. A million and one questions popped into her head.

"Where are my clothes?" Artemis asked trying to cover herself as best she could. This wasn't misses by the werewolf who merely smiled.

"We wear no clothes here. Animals do not wear clothes, nether should we." Fenrir said. "I take it you don't want raw meat." He started to cook the meat.

"Why am I here?" Artemis asked after a moment of silence. "Are you going to eat me or something?"

"Not today." Fenrir said facing her. He was still smiling. "The Dark Lord asked me to look after you. He needs your services apparently."

"I will not cooperate." Artemis muttered.

"I didn't expect you would." Fenrir said. He handed her a piece of cooked meat and she took it and began nibbling at it. "Many of my prisoners don't eat." He grabbed a piece of raw meat and began to eat.

"There is no point to starve myself." Artemis said. "I make up for it in attitude."

"I don't doubt that." He said to himself.

"So are we here alone or do you live with a pack?" Artemis asked. She knew that many werewolves were loners but there were the few who liked to travel in packs.

"Alone for the most part." He answered. "There is a wolf den not too far. But I wouldn't advise you to go there. They like me but I don't know how they would react to you."

"Do I have to stay in the cave at all times?" Artemis asked throwing her meat outside because she was done.

"You may walk around but be back by night." Fenrir stood up and tossed his meat to meet the one Artemis had just thrown. "And I will know if you try to run so don't." He sat down in front of Artemis and she studied him. He had beautiful brown eyes and his black hair went to mid shoulder. He had a tan toned chest and strong arms and legs. She had no doubt that he could out run her.

"I wouldn't try it." Artemis snapped. "I don't even know where I am." He looked taken back but said nothing. "So do you know if my friends are ok?" She didn't feel right asking him of all people but she had to know.

"They got away from Malfoy Manor." He said bitterly and Artemis sighed in relief. "So if you don't mind me asking, why did you choose Potter's side?"

"Freedom." Artemis answered after a moment of thought.

"You think the Dark Lord would take it?" Fenrir's eyes were locked with hers.

"Yes." She looked away from him.

"You should go to sleep young one." Fenrir said standing up.

"What about you?" The question must have been unexpected for him because it took him a minute to answer.

"I usually sleep in the morning to late afternoon." He answered as he exited the cave. He looked over his shoulder and added. "There are other creatures in this forest and I wouldn't want the Dark Lords Key injured." And with that he left to keep watch.

Artemis lay down on the hard ground and she could help but feel Fenrir Greyback could have been worse to her.

See misunderstood all the way. Review Guys.


	4. A beautiful spring

I OWN NOTHING

Artemis walked through the forest trying to note some surroundings. Judging by the sky it was mid day. She walked for a good twenty minutes before she came to a beautiful spring. Flowers grew on the banks and you could hear the sounds of birds and frogs. The water was a very clear crystal blue. At the far end of the spring there was a small but beautiful waterfall. To Artemis this place looked like heaven.

Artemis jumped into the water and it surprisingly warm for the middle of March. She was covered in her own blood from her encounter with Bellatrix and she felt so dirty. She brushed off the dry blood and washed her hair as best she could. Artemis got out and was instantly freezing, but she designed against going back in the water because she knew if she went back in she would never get out. So she sat on the bank and lay in the flowers.

Fenrir came into sight of her but she didn't see him. Artemis was singing a beautiful song in French and he didn't want to ruin her moment. Artemis finished and looked back at the spring it was sunset and she knew she should go back but it was a beautiful sight. "Memorizing isn't it?" Fenrir asked and Artemis's head snapped to him and she put a hand over her chest.

"You scared me." Artemis whined sarcastically.

"I come here when I am troubled." Fenrir said walking over to Artemis and sitting next to her. "I am surprised you made it this far into the forest."

"I have been out and about since dawn." Artemis looked at him as he sat but she looked back at the sunset. "So you came to find me because you are afraid I wouldn't get back before night, right?"

"Well not really. I came to find a deer to feed us." He admitted.

"Well did you find one?" Artemis looked at him.

"Yes." He nodded. "I am going to make blankets from the skins. The nights will be cold until at least mid April." Fenrir got up and offered her his hand. "Come young one. You need to get back." Artemis moved her hand toward his but stopped short and started to question that. But after a moment her hand moved into his and he pulled her up gently. They stood there with their brown eyes locked in a gaze. Fenrir moved his thumb over her hand and she slowly pulled her hand from his and walked into the forest. Fenrir took one last look at the pink sky before following her back to the cave.

When they returned to the cave there were pieces of new raw meat next to a dying fire. Fenrir grabbed some wood and threw it on the fire and it began to grow stronger. "I'll cook for myself." Artemis offered. "You go work on those blankets." Fenrir nodded and grabbed one piece of meat before heading further into the cave.

Artemis looked around and saw a small box of spices, she pulled out some salt and sprinkled some over the meat and then put it over the fire to cook. She sat listening to the sounds of early evening while she waited for her meat, and she jumped when she felt something go around her shoulders. She looked up and saw her kidnapper (if you could call him that.) and looked at the deer blanket he had put around her. It was soft and heavy and would no doubt keep her warm. "Thank you." She said in a small voice.

"You are welcome." Fenrir said before going back in to finish his blanket.

A/N: Getting nicer toward eachother at least right??????? Review Please.


	5. One Bad Dream

I OWN NOTHING

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I have been think of writing a book and getting it published so we will see. Now with that said on to the story. Happy Reading.

Dreams are in _Italics._

_Artemis was running through the forest with an animal chasing her. She didn't know how much longer she could run. Her calves were killing her! She stopped for a moment to __catch her breath but when she heard twigs braking behind her she started to run again, with the full moon lighting her path. She tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground._

_Artemis heard the animal coming nearer but she didn't make any attempt to get up and resume the chase, because she knew she couldn't when. She lay still as she heard the animal's breath in her ear. It flipped her over and stared at her with its yellow eyes._

_"Please don't do this." Artemis said as a tear fell from her eye. "I trusted you."_

_The man animal smiled and showed off its pearly white teeth. The man animal used its claws to cut open the blanket that hid her naked body. Its __snout nuzzled her left shoulder taking in her scent. Artemis whimpered as the fur touched her shoulder. The man animal opened its mouth and bit her on that left shoulder but didn't make it deep enough to kill her but to as the creature had intended. __To make her a creature of night._

Artemis awoke in a cold sweat and looked around the cave. She sighed in relief when she looked down to see her left shoulder bare of any kind of mark. Fenrir must have heard her wake because moments later he had come into her line of vision.

"Are you ok?" He asked his eyes full of wonder and worry.

"Yeah I just had a bad dream." Artemis said wrapping the deer blanket he had made for her, around her body. She still didn't like the fact he could see her naked because he had said insisted they be naked like the animals around them. When it came to his body she had never looked anywhere below his belly button.

"You want to talk about it?" Fenrir asked.

"You were chasing me through the forest in your werewolf form." She recalled from her dream. "You were next to me and you bit my left shoulder and made me a werewolf too."

"First off I would never turn you into a werewolf because the Dark Lord has told me that he would kill me if I did." Fenrir explained sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her shoulders. "And even if I did I would never bite you in the left shoulder."

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"Because male werewolves only bite females in the left shoulder when we are mates." Fenrir explained. Artemis contemplation his explanation as he stood up. "You should go back to bed young one. I would not want you to be tired for tomorrow."

"What is tomorrow?" She asked because he had not told her.

"You shall see tomorrow." He answered then left the cave once again.

Artemis lay back down and her brain was swimming in thoughts. And as she drifted off to sleep one thought became more apparent. That Fenrir Greyback was getting to her.

Ok guys I know short but it sets up the next chapter which will be important to the story and to Fenrir and Artemis's growing romance. So I should be posting again soon so review and see you guys later. REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Another Cave

I OWN NOTHING. NOTTA. ZIP

Artemis awoke to find breakfast ready. Fenrir was sitting by the fire eating bacon. Artemis stood up and let the deer skin blanket drop. She saw an extra plate by the fire and assumed it to be hers. Artemis grabbed it and sat down next to the fire across from Fenrir, when she looked up from her food they locked in a gaze.

"Eat young one." Fenrir said. "You will need your strength."

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"You will see." He assured her. Artemis finished her breakfast quickly and waited for Fenrir to tell her where they were going. "Here take this." Fenrir handed her a knife.

"Why do I need it?" Artemis asked unsheathing the knife.

"All in good time." Fenrir stood and helped her to her feet. "Come we have a long journey."

They walked together in the forest for about half the day. The one thing that got Artemis was that anytime she tripped over a tree root or almost fell on her face Fenrir was there to catch her. Artemis could not understand why, any other Death Eater would have let her fall then laughed at her. "We are here." He said as he came to a halt. Artemis snapped out of her thoughts and saw a cave a head. "Come." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the cave.

As they entered Artemis saw bottled water and food in plastic containers. "Why are we here?"

"The full moon is tonight." Fenrir said.

"Oh." Artemis felt completely stupid, she should have known.

"And I wish no ill fate on you." Fenrir added. "Keep the knife I gave to you close. There are many creatures in this forest that would wish to harm you. And I won't be able to protect you."

"I see." Artemis said. "But won't you come after me?"

"Not if I am a safe distance from you which I intend to be." Fenrir answered. "And if I attack you don't hesitate to kill me. And if I do die promise me you will get out of the forest. Your wand is in my cave, find it and get yourself out."

"I promise." Artemis nodded.

"There should be enough food and water for the day." Fenrir said going on. "There are also blankets near the back of the cave."

"Thank you." Artemis said.

"You are welcome." Fenrir said. He turned and left the cave leaving Artemis to fin for herself.

That night she made a fire in the cave and grabbed a blanket and wrapped up in it. She grabbed her knife and sat next to the fire. Artemis knew there was no point in trying to sleep so she grabbed a bottle of water and sipped it.

The sounds of the night were all around her and this made her sleepy. Her eyelids were dropping and she dropped the bottle of water when she fell to the ground asleep.

Artemis awoke when she felt sunlight hit her face; she opened her eyes and saw Fenrir sitting not two feet away from her. She sat up and saw the blood running down from his hand. "Are you ok?" Artemis asked.

Fenrir looked up from his hand. "I had company last night." He said. "Unwanted company."

Artemis crawled over to his hand and took it in hers. "It is deep." Artemis said after looking at the cut for a moment. "It will need stitches."

"There should be a first aid kit near the food." Fenrir said and Artemis grabbed the white box. She opened it and pulled out bandages, a thread, and needle. She grabbed a bottle of water and a paper towel. She wet the paper towel and put it on the cut and cleaned it out. Artemis put the thread through the hole of the needle.

"Don't move. It will hurt." Artemis warned. Fenrir merely nodded and Artemis stitched up his hand. She wrapped it in the bandage and held it in place with pins. "There." Artemis let go of his hand and pulled out one of the containers that had bacon in it. "Hungry?"

A/N: There you go. Hope you enjoyed. I shall post soon until then REVIEW.


	7. Gifts

I Own NOTTA.

Artemis sat in the old cave rekindling the fire because she knew Fenrir would be back any moment. He had gone to Malfoy Manor for one of his Death Eater meetings. She grabbed some dear meat from the deer Fenrir had caught yesterday, and but it over the fire to cook it. She felt like a house wife and she wasn't even married!

Fenrir came in a tossed his Death Eater robes into the corner and sat down next to Artemis. "How did your meeting go?" Artemis asked.

"It was filled with plans and such." Fenrir said and Artemis could tell he was bored. "Final stands and etc. "

"Sounds really boring." Artemis said. "Do you want raw meat or cooked meat?"

"Cooked meat please." He said stretching. "I brought something for you."

Artemis looked up at him. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." Fenrir said and he dropped a little diary and quill in her lap. "Yours to do with what you wish. I promise I will never look inside it."

Artemis jumped up and hugged Fenrir. "Thanks." She let go of him and went back to cooking the meat.

Fenrir stood frozen for a moment before smiling. "You are most welcome." He whispered. She handed him his meat and she quickly ate hers.

"I am going to the lake." She announced. Artemis grabbed her diary and quill and ran out of the cave and toward the lake.

When she got there she sat on the grassy bank and opened her diary, dipped the quill's point into the blank ink at her side and began to write.

_March 21, 2007 _

_When first waking up in Fenrir's cave I feared him and had no respect for him at all. But times change as do feelings. I have grown to call him my friend. I still fear him a bit but not as much, I know that he protects me from the beasts of the forest and that is en__ough to earn my respect. He now__ holds me for the Dark Lord but I doubt he would let harm come to me. As nice as Fenrir is I miss my friends. I miss __playing Quidditch__ with Harry, I miss losing a game of chess to Ron, and I miss studying with Hermione in the library. __And I will never forget those things but maybe I am meant to be here with Fenrir. __My friend and my love._

Sorry it took so long to update I had a case of writer's block. GRRRRR. Anyway a short but sweet chapter. Review and I will update soon.


	8. The Dark Lord

I STILL OWN NOTHING.

A/N: _Italics_ are Harry's memories

Artemis woke up the next morning to find Fenrir in his Death Eater robes. "What is going on?" She asked as she sat up.

Fenrir threw a black dress to her. "Get dressed. The Dark Lord has requested your presents today."

"But why?" Artemis asked pulling the dress on.

"He would not say." He helped her up and grabbed her hand and they disappeared with a pop.

Harry stood at the edge of a cliff that over looked the sea, he was staying with Ron's brother Bill and his wife when Hermione was recovering from the injuries Bellatrix inflected on her. But he was mostly worried about Artemis. He didn't even know if she was alive or not. He could remember the first time he met her.

_Harry was walking along the banks of the Black Lake and he saw Draco Malfoy messing with a girl with long Black hair. __"Stupid half-breed.__ You don't belong at this school." Malfoy teased._

_"Leave her alone Malfoy." Harry yelled._

_"Make me." Malfoy sneered. Harry punched Malfoy in the mouth and he went flying into the lake._

_"Are you ok?" __Harry asked helping the girl up._

_"I am fine thanks for helping me." She said with a smile. Harry noted how beautiful it was._

_"You are welcome. I am Harry Potter."_

_"I am __Artemis__ Johnson." She held out her hand and Harry took it._

Harry sighed and turned back to the house when he heard Ron call his name.

Fenrir and Artemis appeared in front of a huge black castle. There were two Death Eaters guarding the entrance. Fenrir turned to Artemis. "Speak only when spoken to and don't say anything that could upset the Dark Lord." Fenrir warned her.

"Got it." Artemis said and she and Fenrir entered the Dark Lord's palace.

Inside there were suits of armor in the hallways and paintings of the different Death Eaters on the walls. The columns that lined the hallways next to the suits of armor had painted snakes coiling around them. Fenrir led her to a huge throne room and there at the other end of the room was Voldemort himself. "Greyback bring her closer." Voldemort commanded and Fenrir grabbed her arm and brought her closer to his lord.

"Here she is as I promised." Fenrir said with a bow and he stood to the side with the other Death Eaters.

"Good Greyback." Voldemort nodded his head in approval. "Now you will help us with the war am I correct?"

Artemis knew if she said no she would be punished but if she said yes than she would betray not just her friends but her soul as well. "I will not help you."

"I thought you would say that." Voldemort said very calm. "That is why I have brought my leverage."

He had a dark haired teen pulled out in front of her. The boy looked up at her and her eyes widened. It was her ex boyfriend Blaise Zabini who was now like a brother to her. "Blaise." She whispered.

"Ah so he does mean something to you." Voldemort looked very pleased with himself. "Is he your boyfriend?" He was now teasing her.

"Ex boyfriend." Blaise corrected him. He was kicked by Voldemort and sent to the floor. Artemis knelled down next to him to make sure he was ok.

"He is a good friend." Artemis said looking back at Voldemort.

"That is even better." Voldemort had an evil smirk plastered on his face. "Do as I say and he will not be hurt."

Artemis thought about it for a moment. "What do you want me to do?"

"You must lead Potter to me." Voldemort said.

Artemis gave a look of horror. "Fine I will."

Ok Guys I bet you hate me but all will be explained in the next chapter. Review.


	9. Could it be love?

I OWN NOTHING

Fenrir took Artemis back to the cave as Voldemort ordered. They both stripped and ate in silence. "Do you love him?" Fenrir asked. He had pondered her relationship with Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise?" Artemis asked. "It was a child like affection. He is more like my brother."

"Oh." Fenrir didn't know what else to say. He still felt bad about not standing up for her.

"Why?" Artemis asked in a whisper but Fenrir caught it.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why did you want to know about Blaise and me?"

"I was just curious."

"Or jealous." Fenrir was confused by her words. It was true he had feelings for her, but the Dark Lord asked him not to take her as his mate.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Fenrir said in a huff.

"Oh I think you do." Artemis pulled herself closer to him. "Because I feel for you too."

Fenrir was frozen he had no idea of what to do. He was drawn between this woman and his lord. His thoughts were interrupted by the feel of her lips against his. He kissed her back because it felt right, because it felt natural. She pulled away and whispered. "I am tired."

Fenrir nodded and left the cave to keep watch. Artemis pulled out her diary to write about the strange day.

Short I know but it what you have been waiting for. Review please and thank you.


	10. I NEED YOUR HELP GUYS

Ok guys I have official run out of ideas for this story. So I am looking to you guys. What would you like to see next???????? Please respond. Thanks

Inuhime Ayame


	11. I Dream of Blaise

I OWN NOTHING

A/N: Ok Guys this is a flashback of Blaise and Artemis's relationship that Artemis has in a dream.

Dream/Flashbacks in _italics_

_"Blaise you can't catch me." Artemis called to her boyfriend and she ran up the stairs of his mansion. Blaise's parents wanted to meet her and they offered her to stay a few days. _

_"Want to bet on that baby?" Blaise asked. They ran through a wing and Artemis reached Blaise's room and she __ran into the room and slammed the door in his face. "Oh now that was mean." He could hear her giggling on the other side and he disappeared from the hallway and appeared in his room with a pop. This action surprised Artemis and she fell back on his bed as she took a step back. _

_"That is cheating Blaise." Artemis said and Blaise lay next to her on his bed._

_"That is what I do best babe." Blaise said._

_"And you do it with flying colors too." Artemis muttered but Blaise heard it and he rolled on top of her and began to tickle her stomach. "Blaise stop." Artemis was now laughing and rolling around under her boyfriend._

_"Take it back." Blaise said as a grin spread out on his face. _

_"Never."__ Artemis pulled Blaise's lips to hers and he stopped tickling her and put his hands on her hips. Blaise licked Artemis's bottom lip, his tongue begging her to open her mouth. She opened her mouth and their tongues danced together in rhythm. _

Artemis woke up and sunshine was lighting the cave; she looked to her left and saw Fenrir lying next to her. She rolled over and rested her bare back against his bare chest and she felt his arms wrap around her. Artemis felt herself return to sleep.

_"Blaise I don't want to hurt you but I want us to still be friends." Artemis said to the Italian._

_"I understand." Blaise said. "Besides there are still a lot of single women waiting to get a piece of this hot Italian." Artemis laughed as they entered the Great Hall for dinner._

_"Friends?"__ Artemis asked as she put her hand out to Blaise._

_"No." Blaise said and Artemis looked hurt and withdrew her hand. "Brother and sister." Blaise pulled Artemis into a hug then they went to their own ways._

Artemis awoke again and she was still wrapped in Fenrir's arms but now she could feel his brown eyes on her bare form. He was lightly stroking her figure but when he saw her breathing change he knew she was awake and he pulled his hand away. "Don't stop." Artemis whispered and she turned in his arms to face him. "Please keep going."

A/N: Yes I know terrible cliffhanger but I am just that mean. REVIEW.


	12. Pleasure

I OWN NOTHING

A/N: Ok first thing sorry it took so long to update. Second In this chapter lies the long awaited sex scene. Third Harry's memories are in _italics_. Fourth enjoy guys.

"I cannot." Fenrir said as he looked in those big brown eyes of hers. "The dark lord has ordered me not to."

"Who says he needs to know." Artemis said. "Don't think just feel." Artemis brought her hand up and cupped his cheek. "Please I want you to be my first and only."

Fenrir looked at her for a long moment before lowering his head so his lips met hers. There was wild passion flowing from both of them. Fenrir moved so he was on top of her. He licked her bottom lip asking her to open her mouth and she did and their tongues danced together. His hands were stroking her curves right down to her hips. He brought his hand back up and cupped one of her breasts and he was rewarded with a moan. He kissed down her jaw line and down to her neck. He found her pulse and he licked it before laying a kiss and a nibble there. Artemis brought her hands over his shoulders touching his muscular back. He brought his left hand to her legs and he gently pulled them apart. Artemis knew what he wanted and spread he legs further for him. She bent her knees as he slid down her body. She saw him kiss both of her thighs before his tongue went into her center. Her head came up off the ground and her toes curled. Her hands were tangled in his hair. He looked back at her and climbed back up her body on all fours. "This will hurt." Fenrir said gently. "I will do my best to try and make it as painless as possible."

"Do it." Artemis demanded. She felt Fenrir's manhood enter her slowly. He broke through her barrier and she cried out in pain.

"I am sorry." Fenrir whispered in her ear. He didn't move for a moment so her body could get use to him. Fenrir gently pushed in and out of her. At first the pain was all there but it slowly went away and she moaned under him.

"Go faster." Artemis said and Fenrir went faster. Artemis found herself shaking and growing warm and her breath became heavy. She felt him empty himself in her and he pulled out of her and rolled to lie next to her. He pulled her to him and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry sat in the room of requirement thinking of a lot of things and many memories came into his head like the time he had won his first Quidditch Cup.

_"We Won!" Oliver Wood yelled out in glee. Harry had just landed with the golden snitch I hand. He saw Artemis run toward him and he caught her in a hug. _

_"That was brilliant Harry." Artemis said with a laugh._

_"And you were brilliant too." Harry said. __"Scoring over eleven goals."_

_"All in a day for a chaser."__ Artemis said. "But what matters is that we won." They hugged again as they were joined by Ron and Hermione. _

Harry felt Hermione sit down next to him. "Are ok?" Hermione asked.

"Mione do you remember when I told you I loved Artemis?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione said with a nod of her head.

"If we ever see her again I am going to ask her to marry me." Harry said.

Wow Harry is in for a rude awaking uh? Well there you are. Next chapter will contain the final battle (if you had not guessed already.) So send those reviews and I will see you guys later. BYE.


	13. Voldemort vs Harry Potter

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

"Look I remember the plan." Artemis said as Voldemort started to explain it again. "Anyone of your brainless minions could do it."

"Watch it missy." Voldemort warned. "If we succeed tonight I will grant you immunity, but one more smart remark and you will lose it."

"Ok I am sorry." Artemis said. She started walking toward the school and before she entered she took one last look at Fenrir. She wandered around the castle (thanking god that Fenrir had given her back her clothes) until she came to where she knew the room of requirement was. She had helped Harry with the DA meetings and had been in the room many times. 'I need to find Harry Potter.' She thought as she paced in front of where the invisible doors were. 'I need to find Harry Potter.' The doors appeared out of the wall and Artemis entered the room. As the doors closed behind her she saw many students were in the room.

"Artemis." She heard a female voice behind her. She turned to find Hermione. Hermione brought her friend into a hug. "How did you get away from the Death Eaters?"

"I need to talk to Harry now." Artemis said. She followed Hermione to the back of the room. She saw Ron first who shot her a smile and then she saw Harry sitting against the wall.

"Artemis!" Harry said jumping up and pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Look we can reunite later." Artemis said pulling away from him. "The dark lord is outside right now waiting for you. He expects me to bring you out to him. From what he has told me is it will just be one on one. Just you and him and no one will interfere."

Harry turned to Ron. "Make sure no one follows us out." Harry said and his friend nodded. "Lead the way." Artemis nodded and they left the room of requirement.

When they reached the entrance Artemis stopped Harry and locked eyes with him. "You don't have to do this." She said.

"What would you think of me if I ran now?" Harry asked. "Artemis I am not going to lie to you, I am most likely walking to my death so before I die I need you to tell you something. I love you and if we both make it out of here alive I want to marry you."

"Harry I…" Artemis started.

"Don't answer me now." Harry cut her off. "I just need you to know." He pushed open the huge door and they went outside.

They walked down to the gates of the school that were open. They exited the gate and they came face to face with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. "Very good." Voldemort said. "I didn't know you could do it. Now Harry Potter you will meet your death."

"It will not be my death but yours." Harry said. "I make a deal with you. If I win all of your Death Eaters will leave Hogwarts."

"That will not happen because I will not lose." Voldemort said drawing his wand and Harry did the same.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled and a green light came from the tip of his wand and went straight for Harry.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled and red light came from the tip of his wand and hit the green light from Voldemort's curse. The curses dissolved after a while and Harry took advantage of this. "Avada Kedavra!" Green light came from Harry's wand and hit Voldemort and the dark lord was gone from this world.

All of the Death Eaters looked shocked and then most of them disappeared with pops but some of them remained looking very pissed off. Just then Dumbledore's Army appeared behind Harry and Artemis and they all fired curses at the remaining Death Eaters. The battle was over in a matter of moments, the only one to remain was Bellatrix Lestrange. She disappeared with a pop knowing that even the great witch she was she could never stand up to so many people. Dumbledore's Army cheered and the war was finally over.

Review please. Just 2 more chapters left.


	14. Artemis's Choice

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Artemis walked around the battlefield looking for Fenrir. She couldn't find him among the wounded or the dead. She was glad he wasn't hurt, but she was left to wonder if she would see him again. She went up to the school to find her friends and she found Harry sitting in the common room of Gryffindor tower alone. "Hey." She said sitting down next to him on the couch.

"I am glad you are ok." Harry said.

"I was more worried about you than me." Artemis said.

"Have you thought about what I said before?" Harry asked.

"Harry I really not sure if I am ready to get married." Artemis said. She wasn't lying but she wasn't telling the whole truth. She didn't want to hurt him.

"I understand." Harry said kissing her on the cheek. "We can talk tomorrow." He got up and went to the boy's dorm room. Artemis sighed and went up to girls dorms and collapsed on the bed.

"I can see you don't need me." A deep voice said in the darkness. She knew that voice.

"That is not true." Artemis said getting off her bed. "I didn't want to hurt Harry. He is my friend and I don't think I see him as anything else."

Fenrir came out from the dark so she could see him. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"I love you." Artemis said putting her had on his cheek. "And I don't need anything else."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry awoke the next morning and he picked up his glasses and put them on. He looked at his bed side table and saw a piece of parchment laying there. He picked up the paper and opened it.

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this it means I have left Hogwarts. I am going to tell you the truth, I don't love you as a boyfriend but as a brother, but I am sure that after you read this you will hate me forever. I have left to be with the one I love, Fenrir Greyback. I know this is huge and you most likely see me as a trader and I need you to know he makes me feel like a woman that is the most special thing on this earth. He loves me and shows me this every day. I am sorry if I hurt you. It isn't what I wanted.

Yours forever,

Artemis.

Tune in for the last chapter. REVIEW PLEASE.


	15. Four Years Later

For disclaimer see chapter 1.

Artemis closed her new journal; she had gotten a new one because she felt she started a new journey. She had gotten it the day her son, Hati was born. He was now four years old and he already loved the animals and the forest, and much to his mother's dismay he loved to eat raw meat. "Mother." Hati said walking up to her.

"We should go back to the cave." Artemis said hopping off of the log she was sitting on. "It is going to be dark soon."

"Father!" Hati said running of toward an approaching Fenrir.

"Well do as your mother says." Fenrir said laying a hand to his son's bare shoulder. "You should return to the cave. Your mother and I will be along in a moment."

"Yes father." Hati said and he left for the cave.

"He is just like his father." Artemis said and Fenrir walked up to her.

"You say it like it is a bad thing." Fenrir said.

"Well now that you mention it." Artemis started but Fenrir started to tickle her stomach. "Stop!" She said through her laughter. He stopped and brought her into a kiss. "Let's go home." Fenrir put his arm around her bare shoulders and the disappeared together into the forest.

Hati is one of Fenrir's sons from Mythology. It was said that Hati danced with the moon. Well I am sad that this story has come to an end. Well until later guys. REVIEW.


	16. Announcement!

Hi guys. Long time no see. I like to tell you that this story isn't quite over yet. [Guy does drum roll] [Throws apple at the guy] I didn't ask for a drum roll.

Anyway…There is going to be a sequel to this story. The first chapter is under construction now. I hope you will all read it when I post it. Well that's all I got to saw.

Can I get a mop in here? [Points to the guy lying on the floor, that I threw the apple at.]


End file.
